The present invention relates to manually operated switches, and more particularly to a sealed, ambient light operated switching system which allows weather tight packaging and eliminates the need for mechanical switching parts.
Various types of switches have been utilized in the design of paging and portable radio products, but these have often presented problems due to normal wear of the moving parts usually associated with such switches. Furthermore, most mechanical switches are not sealed against the environment so the associated circuitry can be affected by moisture or dirt.
One known arrangement utilized in present-day pagers relies upon a mechanical movement that has a popple type of momentary contact. This popple switch relies upon movement of a deformable bubble directly above a pair of metal contacts. Another type of mechanical switch, utilized in radio pagers or the like utilizes slide switches which allow a circuit to be closed or opened such as in a switch utilized for on-off operation of the device. Both type of switches suffer the disadvantages of poor environment sealing and the susceptibility to wear during normal use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved switching system which allows a weather tight housing or package to be made having a plurality of switches without moving parts.